


A Heart Full Of Love

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: If I Should Fall [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: The banishment of Fëanor was a dark blemish in the perfect bliss of the noontide of Valinor. Formenos isn't as nice as Tirion, but it's alright. Of course, maybe Alassindë and Maitimo's decision to have a child in the middle of the Exile was just a little rash, but it's not like anything bad could happen. (It will, but several years later)
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maedhros | Maitimo's Wife
Series: If I Should Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023415
Kudos: 15





	A Heart Full Of Love

Breakfast at Formenos was usually quiet and rather gloomy. Everything at Formenos was. After all, they were all banished. Well, not really, only Fëanáro, but it's the thought that counts. Today however, Maitimo and Alassindë kept interrupting and spoiling the glum mood with sideways glances and grins and whispers. Fëanáro, as short tempered as as he was, did try to be a good father. So, he sighed and asked the pair. "Why are you suddenly so happy?" They looked at each other, grinning conspiratorially. 

"Oh, no reason Atto." Maitimo replied carelessly. "Although we might need to send to Tirion at some point."

"Whatever for?" Finwë, as always, loved guessing games and mysteries. "What did you forget?"

"Well Haru, it's rather a long list." Alassindë replied cheekily, and then started checking things off on her fingers. "Crib, baby bottle, baby clothes, to-"

"Alassindë." Makalaurë was, as always, just a hair faster than his brothers at picking up even the most blatant of hints. "Are you..."

"Yes!" She squealed, and Maitimo laughed and slipped his arm around her waist. "It's a boy, another son of the House of Fëanáro." And just like that, the gloomy mood was banished.

*******************

"Cantëafinwë" 

"No."

"It's a traditional name Alassindë."

"No. It's a horrible name. You can't even get a good nickname out of it. Not for a boy anyway. Canta, Cantëa, Canto. See, horrible."

"Fine, fine. I don't know why you are so bothered when it's going to be his father name anyway."

"He's our first child Maitimo he's got to have at least a decent name, and the males of your household seem to be terrible at naming."

"You mean Atto."

"Well yes. Oh come on Maitimo, he literally named Atarinkë his own father name." Maitimo laughed and surrendered.

"Very well. What is his mother name going to be?"

"Tintillion." 

Maitimo chocked. "Shining Son? That's as bad as Elenyafinwë!"

"No, son of starlight. There is more than one translation you know." 

"Fine, fine. How about...Tintilfinwë?"

"No. That's horrible Maitimo!"

"Okay, okay."

"You're teasing me aren't you."

"Maybe a little. Look, it made you laugh didn't it?"

"I guess."

"What about Alcarfinwë then?"

"Glorious Finwë." A heavy sigh. "Well, as fathernames in this House go, it's not that bad."

"Tintillion Alcarfinwë Maitimoion. Please hurry up, love Atto."

"Maitimo, there are still six months left."

"Oh, right. Sorry meleth." They laughed and Alassindë put her head on her husband's shoulder, the two curling up around each other as they drifted off to sleep.

********************

"Meleth, do you need any help?" Alassindë huffed and rolled her eyes but accepted her husband's hand as she stood up. At ten months pregnant, she was more than slightly unwieldy and irritable. 

"I'm alright Maitimo, I'm just going to check the nursery."

She was halfway down the corridor when she hissed a little, and Maitimo was instantly at her side, ignoring chuckles from the other elves present. "Alassindë?"

"He just kicked. You don't need to hover so, I'm just pregnant." 

**********************

Maitimo was white and trembling, much to the amusment of his father and grandfather. Another muffled sound of pain cane through the door, along with a very Telerin curse and he flinched. Olwë glared at his son-in-law, and Arafinwë was muffling his amusement at his brother-in-law/nephew's discomfort. 

The door opened and Queen Sindiel came out, a little weary, but quite at ease. Maitmo sprang to his feet and Sindiel smiled quietly. "She's quite alright Maitimo. Do not worry." 

Makalaurë strummed a few notes on his harp, Findekano and Finderato joining in, as all three launched into an impromptu song.

"For shame, for shame,

a stain on Maitimo's name,

poor Alassindë, poor dear,

she is not well we fear.

Oh no, oh woe,

Perhaps she hence shall goooooo" Maitimo launched himself at his laughing cousins and brother, only to be caught by his uncles, who were only there by Finwë's command as their feud with Fëanáro was worse than ever. But a royal birth was a royal birth, and so every member of both royal families had to be there. 

"Makalaurë, Findekáno, Finderáto. Enough." Hearing the scold in their grandfather's placid tones, the three subsided, although from time to time a few notes of the tune floated over to Maitimo. 

Eventually, the door opened again, revealing a smiling Nerdanel. "Maitimo? You can come in now.'' He stood and rushed in, not noticing the smirks and chuckles from those of his relatives who were also parents. Alassindë was propped up in their big bed, beautiful silver-gold hair damp and sticking to her face, eyes red and swollen with tears, but beaming. She looked up from the little bundle held in her arms with a brilliant, brilliant smile. 

"Maitimo! Look. He's so perfect." Amd indeed he was. Perhaps to the eyes of another he would be a little too large and a little too crumpled, but Maitimo could only feel overwhelming joy that both of them were here and alive. Not dead like his grandmother. 

"He's wonderful vessenya."

******************

"Atya! Atya! You're back!" Maitimo grabbed his son and swung him above his head, eliciting a shout. 

"Yes yonya, I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"Present!"

"Well...let's see. A deer? No...that's for the larder. In fact, no dead animals for you, Amillë would kill me. Hmmmm...what's this in my pocket?" He drew out a little field mouse, whispering reassurringly to it. "Here, hold out your hand." Little Tintillion squealed and barely held still as the furry wriggling squeaking thing was tipped into his hand. "Be very careful with him, understand? He's hurt, and you need to look after him. Why don't you go show him to Haru?" Tintillion immediately ran off to find Fëanor, screaming at the top of his lungs about the mouse. 

A cry of his name, and then a golden blur was embracing him. "Alassindë!" She looked up at him with a grin and launched herself up to kiss him full on the mouth. 

"I missed you so much!" She gasped when they withdrew for air. "Don't leave for so long again without telling me, please. In fact, next time just take me with you."

"I won't. I promise."

Not three years later, the ships were burning, and he was stuck on the wrong side of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was as weird and nonsensical as ever. I need to improve my writing, so please read and review ☺
> 
> Kudos and comments makes my miserable little self happy 😊


End file.
